Sleep (revised)
by sumersprkl
Summary: A BBRae twoshot. Shameless fluff. This was a oneshot until I added Beast Boy's perspective as another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Raven knew when this had started. One night there had been a storm, not anything dangerous, but loud enough to be irritating. Still, the sorceress slept through it easily. However, not everyone did. She woke up in the middle of the night to find a small, green cat curled up against her stomach. Of course, it just made sense that Beast Boy was afraid of thunder. Raven had been too tired to tell him to get out, besides, he wasn't doing anything inappropriate. So, against her better judgment, she had allowed the changeling to stay. When she blinked awake the next morning, she noticed that her green teammate had morphed back to normal in his sleep, and that her arms were wrapped around him. As she disentangled her pale limbs from his surprisingly well-muscled back, he gave a small sigh. Raven scooted away and feigned sleep, pretending she hadn't noticed her teammate's late-night arrival. Luckily, Beast Boy soon awoke, shivering from the sudden lack of warmth at his back. As he slowly remembered where he was, he left quietly, attempting not to wake the sorceress.

But that hadn't been the end of it. Raven sighed, remembering how about a week or so later, she had been up all night battling nightmares. She had decided to get a glass of herbal tea to calm her nerves when she impulsively stopped at Beast Boy's door. Something compelled her to knock, not really expecting an answer. In fact, when nothing happened right away, she started leaving, almost relieved. But the door slid open, revealing a messy-haired, sleep-deprived changeling. He blinked. "Raven?" He asked, blearily. "I… I had a nightmare," Raven confessed, her reasoning suddenly sounding pathetic. However, Beast Boy simply moved out of the doorway and motioned her inside. Raven had gratefully floated in. Noticing a recently used blanket and pillow on the bottom bunk of his bed, she used her powers to knock the random things scattered on the top to the floor. She then crawled into the top bunk, glad she had wrapped a blanket around herself as she left her room. Beast Boy returned to the bottom bunk. "Night, Rae," he said as he turned off the lights. "Good night," Raven sighed back, for once not correcting him on the use of her nickname. Almost immediately, the comforting sound of soft snores floated up to Raven's ears, and she found herself drifting off to sleep with a small, but still rare, smile.

This behavior had somehow become the norm between them in the time that had passed. Whenever there was a loud storm, Beast Boy would end up in Raven's room. Whenever the dreams disturbed Raven's rest, she would be found on the top bunk of Beast Boy's bed. Raven had even started leaving her door unlocked for him whenever a gray sky threatened of a storm on the horizon, and Beast Boy made an effort to keep the top of his bed clear of any debris for her late night visits. Somehow, this had started happening more and more often, escalating to the point where, if not in each other's company, neither the changeling nor the sorceress could sleep. Reflecting on this, Raven sighed. Beast Boy, lying in her arms, stirred slightly. There had not been a storm, but somehow, here the changeling was; in the room that Raven had once considered the only place she could keep utterly private. Truthfully, Raven didn't mind; and that was what shocked her the most. In fact, she now rather _enjoyed _when Beast Boy snuck into her room. She smiled down at his sleeping form, tangling her hand in his hair. He sighed softly. Raven loved all the little sounds he made in sleep, the way his ears would twitch as if he was using them in his dreams, how if she tried to move away, Beast Boy would only move towards her. She loved how he looked when he was almost waking up, loved hearing his voice still thick with sleep. She loved the tired grins he sent her way when he couldn't sleep, the way he'd nuzzle her playfully when she was still thinking too hard about a nightmare. She loved how he'd sleep sprawled across the bed, regardless of who else was in it, if it was too hot; how he'd cling to her like life itself when it was too cold. She really loved how he'd murmur her name in his sleep, and was struck with grief and jealousy when she imagined him doing the same with someone else. With a shock, Raven realized she couldn't imagine herself waking up next to anyone else. "Oh shoot," she muttered into Beast Boy's neck. He heard her and rolled over. "Ss wrong?" He asked tiredly, looking into her eyes with concern. Raven smiled. "Nothing," she responded truthfully. "Go back to sleep." The changeling obliged. "Kay," he muttered, sleep claiming him, but not before he mumbled "Love you." Raven's eyes widened. Had he meant it? No, no, of course not. She'd woken him in the middle of a dream, that was all. He wouldn't even remember this conversation tomorrow. Satisfied with her explanation, she pulled Beast Boy closer. He wrapped his arms around her neck and laced his fingers through her hair. "Love you too," Raven sighed, before sleep pulled her into its depths.


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy was sound asleep in his bedroom in the Titan's Tower. Well, more accurately, he was hiding under a blanket, trembling. It wasn't his fault he was afraid of storms! It was the animal DNA in him! "EEK!" Beast Boy shrieked as a particularly loud roll of thunder shook the walls. He threw off the blanket, turned into a cat, and started running. Where would he go? Cyborg? Cyborg would make fun of him. Robin? That'd be really awkward. Star? Robin would kill him, if Starfire's unnaturally tight cuddling didn't first. Rae? It would appear he didn't have a choice, as another roll of thunder rocked the building. He squeaked and turned into a gerbil, squeezing under the crack in Raven's door. He turned back into a cat and jumped on to her bed, where he curled into a ball next to her stomach. With her soothing warmth at his back, Beast Boy quickly fell asleep. He woke up the next morning before she did, thank God, and slipped out of the room. Beast Boy couldn't imagine what torture would befall him if the sorceress had known he had snuck in to her lair.

A few days after the incident, Beast Boy was sound asleep when there was a knock at his door. He dragged himself out of bed, glancing at the clock. It read 2:37 AM. He ran a hand through his sleep-mussed hair as he opened the door. A certain sorceress, wrapped in a blanket, was on the other side. "Raven?" He blinked, slightly confused, but mostly tired. "I… I had a nightmare," she explained, almost looking ashamed. Beast Boy blinked again, barely comprehending what she had said. He stepped to the side and Raven walked into his room. She knocked the junk on the top of his bunk bed to the floor and curled up on it. Beast Boy was suddenly very glad he'd changed the sheets since the last time he'd slept up there. "Night, Rae," he muttered as he turned off the lights and climbed back into the bottom bunk. "Goodnight," he heard Raven respond as he drifted back to sleep. When he woke, she was gone, and only the lack of stuff on the top bunk and the faint smell of lavender served to prove that the night before hadn't been a dream.

The next storm found Beast Boy in Raven's room once more. This time she woke up, but to his shock, she didn't object to his presence. She started coming to his room more often as well, a fact that pleased Beast Boy to no end. It made him happy to think that the girl who never relied on anyone was relying on him. He almost couldn't believe it one stormy night when Raven's door was open, but there it was. And it happened again! She wasn't just expecting him, she was welcoming him! Beast Boy of course did his best to welcome her as well and actually managed to keep the top bunk of his bed completely clean. But he liked it in Raven's room better. He really enjoyed cuddling with her, more than he was comfortable admitting. She was warm and soft and smelled so good. She had even allowed him to start coming when he just couldn't sleep, which was pretty much any time they weren't together. Beast Boy loved to watch her sleep, loved to brush her hair out of her face, loved to hear her sigh as she dreamed. Beast Boy loved to be the one to calm her down when she was having nightmares, loved it when she pulled him closer in her sleep. He loved distracting her from over-analyzing her bad dreams. He loved how she'd get so concerned when he couldn't sleep. He loved waking up and looking into her eyes, she was always awake before him and he loved having the first thing he saw in the morning being her smiling face. She smiled at him so much more now, and Beast Boy couldn't help but feel a huge swelling of joy in his chest whenever it happened. One morning he couldn't help himself, he rubbed his nose against hers playfully. She'd shoved him away, but Beast Boy could _swear _she had giggled. _She _had _giggled_! Yup, it was official: Beast Boy was in love.

Beast Boy was in Raven's room again. There was no storm, but Raven's door had been open nonetheless. His back was to her, but her arms were around him. He would never admit it to anyone but Raven, but he really liked being the little spoon. In fact, he wouldn't even admit it to Raven. He'd let her figure it out herself. He had no doubts she would, and in fact, she probably already had. Raven was the smartest girl he knew. He sighed as Raven moved her hand into his hair. _Oh god, I love this girl. I'm marrying her. She doesn't know it yet, but I'm marrying her. She's mine. I actually kinda hope she's reading my mind right now so she knows she's mine. I know she's not though, she doesn't even read people's emotions without permission. I like that about her. I like everything about her. No, I love everything about her. _Raven interrupted his thoughts by muttering "Oh shoot…" into his neck. He rolled over. "Ss wrong?" he asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes. She smiled. "Nothing," she responded. "Go back to sleep." Beast Boy smiled back and rolled over. "Kay," he said. "Love you." Beast Boy felt Raven stiffen. _Oh my god, did I really just say that?! No, no, I didn't want to say that! God, I'm such a moron. She was right, she's always right- _his thoughts stopped suddenly as Raven relaxed and pulled him closer. He sighed in relief and put his arms around her neck. "Love you too," he heard her say. A grin slowly spread across Beast Boy's face. Oh, he was _totally _asking her out tomorrow.


End file.
